litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kody (FERP)/Supports
Kody and Amanda C Support *'Kody': Hello, Amanda. I dropped by to ask you a question, if you won't consider it prying. *'Amanda': A...question? Hm, I won't say if I'll answer it or not, but you're more than welcome to ask anything you want! *'Kody': Hmm, very well. I wanted to know what it is that makes you so protective over the rest. *'Amanda': Oh, um, I would rather not get into that. Bad...bad memories, you see. *'Kody': Bad memories, eh? Suit yourself if you wish not to speak of it. I'll just launch a... small investigation. Does that sound good? *'Amanda': I would rather you not! Why are you so insistent on knowing what makes me how I am? *'Kody': The more things I know, the better. And I won't be putting myself in danger by not having the scoop. *sigh* I've said too much. *'Amanda': Said too much? I don't think you said enough. Want to run that all by me again? *'Kody': No way. *'Amanda': Please? *'Kody': Nope, not happening. Good day to you. *'Amanda': Um, okay, I guess? Sheesh, thinking he can come asking about personal things? Who does he think I am? B Support *'Amanda': Hey Kody. I, uh, came by to ask you something, if that's okay with you. *'Kody': ...Go ahead. *'Amanda': Why did you want to know anything about me without offering to share about you in exchange? *'Kody': I see the point you're trying to make. *'Amanda': Oh, I was trying to be vague about it... *'Kody': You were? My apologies. *'Amanda': Nothing slips by you, does it? *'Kody': I wish that were the case, but it's not true. *'Amanda': ...You want to explain that? *'Kody': Why should I? If I get something in return... I might think about it. *'Amanda': I'll give you something in return if you tell me! *'Kody': Like what? *'Amanda': I don't know, maybe what you've come asking for before? *'Kody': Oh, that works. Fine, I'll share a little. *'Amanda': Okay, so...? *'Kody': When I was young, I was the son of some crime bosses. We had partners all over the town, though we were wanted by authorities. Should I keep going? *'Amanda': ...If you want, yeah. *'Kody': Hmm, well, to cut a long story short, we were sold out. My parent were quartered in the town square, and I took it upon myself to keep my eye on everyone around me to prevent more betrayals. Does that satisfy your curiosity? *'Amanda': Um...yeah. Yeah it does. *'Kody': Your turn, milady. *'Amanda': I...I...my side hurts. I don't think I can stand around talking to you about this right now. Maybe next time? I hate to just disappear like this, but... *'Kody': You can take a seat, no problem. *'Amanda': No, you don't understand... *'Kody': You may leave, but you will live up to your end of the bargain. *'Amanda': I will, I promise. A Support *'Kody': Good to see you again, Amanda. *'Amanda': Kody, hey there. *'Kody': So... about the other day, do you feel better? *'Amanda': Y-yeah, I feel a lot better. *'Kody': That's good to hear! Does that mean you'll fill me in on your story now? *'Amanda': Uh, yeah, I can do that. You really want to hear this? *'Kody': I mean... you're not obligated, just this once. I would still like to hear it, though. *'Amanda': Well, if you insist, I can tell you. But if it starts hurting I'm going to stop. *'Kody': That is acceptable. *'Amanda': I was witness to an attack on a bunch of kids one time. We were...out with these kids, playing with them and being their parental figures, me and all these other healers. And someone, some nasty person, decided to bring their gang to attack. *'Kody': Oh my.... What happened next? *'Amanda': Kids were killed. None of us big people knew how to attack back so we were stuck healing anyone and everyone we could, while someone ran to get help. I...I was trying so hard to keep all these kids alive, Kody! They were dying! *'Kody': I'm so sorry. *'Amanda': I might have been able to move past that eventually if I wasn't given my own physical reminder about that day. *'Kody': Physical reminder, you mean your sides? *'Amanda': Yeah, exactly that. *'Kody': That explains it. Thanks for trusting me with something so troubling. *'Amanda': You're welcome. Glad you liked hearing about the time I ended up living despite having a sword put through me. *'Kody': I definitely didn't enjoy it, but okay. *'Amanda': You listened the whole way through. *'Kody': Yeah. *'Amanda': Means you had to have some sort of investment in it. *'Kody': Perhaps I just care about you? Though I did ask the same thing ages ago. *'Amanda': You care about me? *'Kody': We've grown considerably closer over the past few days, or was that just me? *'Amanda': ...I would say I agree, yes. *'Kody': So, I didn't enjoy that story. In fact, I wish it never happened. *'Amanda': I wish it never happened too. Just like I wish yours never happened. *'Kody': What doesn't kill us makes us stronger I suppose. *'Amanda': Yeah, stronger. *'Kody': ...Let's let this be the beginning of our friendship, does that sound okay? I don't have many of those. *'Amanda': I'm okay with that declaration, no worries. *'Kody': Phew. Well, I'll be seeing you around? *'Amanda': Of course! Kody and Angel C Support *'Angel': Oh, hello Kody. Practicing your shot, I see. *'Kody': Hi, Angel. I'm always practicing with a bow, aren't I? It's my weapon of choice. *'Angel': Bows have only recently turned in my favor, so it's not something I notice. You said you always practice, huh? Has that been a trait you've always had or was it picked up on in training? *'Kody': Well... Scrawny orphaned kids need a weapon to protect themselves. For me, it was the bow. I've always used one. It kept me safe. *'Angel': I...wasn't aware of your past like that. I don't mean to pry, but it's just that your skills are admirable. My training only goes as far as a teenager thanks to my sister. *'Kody': Living on the streets is ugly. Enough about me, though. Was your sister a good teacher? You're an excellent fighter. *'Angel': Oh my... Erm, yes. She was an excellent teacher with a lance. She actually taught a handful of us when we were training to be among the great Pegasus Knights. I never imagined I would get to this point. *'Kody': You've definitely come a long way. *'Angel': I can say the same for you. I definitely need work with a bow. *'Kody': I could give you some pointers. I've basically used the bow all my life, so I know a thing or two. *'Angel': I wouldn't trust almost anyone else with the task. I'd greatly appreciate it from someone with skills such as yours. *'Kody': Oh, well, if you really think I'd be good as a teacher, I'd be even happier to help. Next time you come by, I can show you some tricks. *'Angel': I know you'd be a good teacher. Also, tricks would be nice! That would help just as much. *'Kody': All right. I'll see you soon. *'Angel': See you soon! Kody and Chase C Support *'Kody': Chase, can I speak with you for a moment? *'Chase': Oh no, are you injured? I could have sworn I'd taken care of all the wounds in our last battle... *'Kody': No, you've already tended to me well. But your reaction to my question is what I came to ask about. *'Chase': I see. *'Kody': Your confidence is very, very low. Would you agree? *'Chase': Rightfully so. What's there to be confident about? *'Kody': You're a troubador, part of the support that keeps the army together. I fear your lack of confidence may break that support. *'Chase': Oh. Is that all? *'Kody': Yes, that is all. I hope you'll hear my concerns. *'Chase': I hear them loud and clear. Stop slowing the team down by being weak! *'Kody': No, that's not what I mean. *'Chase': I'm afraid I'm not following. *'Kody': If you were weak, we wouldn't want you here. I'm just suggesting a little more positivity. *'Chase': I see. Alright, I guess if it's either that or being kicked out, I can do that. Probably... *'Kody': Chase, I wouldn't kick you out... *'Chase': Don't worry Kody, if I'm doing horribly I'll just let myself go. See you! *'Kody': ...See you. B Support *'Kody': Ah, Chase. You're still here. *'Chase': Yes, this is my place of employment, sort of. I can't really just leave. *'Kody': Right, you just had me worried is all. *'Chase': I did? I mean...why? I wasn't going to steal anything if I did have to leave. *'Kody': I just cared, alright? You're a spectacular healer and... I didn't want you to go. *'Chase': Hmph. Spectacular. Right. Whatever your real motivations, I'm staying. *'Kody': Come on, I'm being honest with you. Your service is greatly appreciated. *'Chase': If you say so... *'Kody': ...You don't believe me, do you? *'Chase': Not really, sorry. It's not your fault. Back at the castle we're hardly thanked for our work. *'Kody': You're not wrong about that.... Shame, really. *'Chase': I guess since this is the second time you've told me something like this without me having to heal you...you're probably telling the truth. *'Kody': You think so? That's good. *'Chase': I suppose. This conversation has certainly given me a lot to think about. Thank you. *'Kody': You're welcome. I'll give you time to think things over. *'Chase': Thank you... (I guess I'd better start packing.) A Support *'Chase': Alright, bags are packed...goodbye horses. Goodbye staffs. Goodbye tents, except for Grace's. Now just to get out of here before someone notices... *'Kody': ...Chase, what are you doing? *'Chase': AH! Oh...hello Kody. Uh, better question, what are you doing? Me, I'm not doing anything. As usual. Silly old useless me, not doing anything, yeah. *'Kody': What I'm doing isn't as important as whatever this... is. Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you are. *'Chase': W-w-what? What do you think I'm doing? *'Kody': I think you're trying to leave, of course. Am I right? *'Chase': Well, um, you're not wrong. *'Kody': sigh I can't stop you, but please reconsider. *'Chase': It's nothing to do with you...I just think this is what's best for the team. I won't be slowing everyone down or distracting people by getting hurt during fights. And besides, I had a spot back at the castle... *'Kody': That's a giant lie, but I am curious; what kind of spot? *'Chase': I'm one of the servant healers. I heal servants so they aren't taking up space in the hospital wings for the nobles. It's a thankless job, but...at least nobody's going to have to worry about me dying on the job. *'Kody': Someone as talented as you working such a mediocre job.... That's really what you want? *'Chase': Well no...but why should it matter what I want? *'Kody': Believe it or not, you matter. You matter to people a lot more than you realize. *'Chase': ...but I've always done what's best for the group. That was the rule back at the castle. The group is what matters the most, not one person in the group. *'Kody': You're not in the castle anymore! ...Look, maybe you shouldn't do what's "best" for the group, and do what's best for me instead. *'Chase': You?! *'Kody': Y-yes... I really want you to stay, Chase. *'Chase': *blush* I-I-I believe you...so you'd be...sad if I left? *'Kody': *blush* Yeah, I don't what I would do with myself. ...So you're not gonna leave, are you? *'Chase': W-well I don't want to make anyone sad...especially you...so I'll stay! *'Kody': R-really? Thanks for listening to me. *'Chase': Of course. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's listening to my leader...although I guess you're going to tell me I'm good at more than that? *'Kody': More than you know. *'Chase': *smile* Well then I guess I should believe you. Don't want to make you sad right? *'Kody': Right... *'Chase': I suppose if I'm not at the castle, it wouldn't hurt to start recognizing my own strengths either. I am a pretty good healer when it comes down to it, as I've realized. *'Kody': That's the spirit! *'Chase': Hehe, if I'd known having a bit more self-respect would make you this happy I might have done it ages ago... S Support *'Kody': Hey, Chase... *'Chase': Yes Kody? You're not here to stop me from running away again are you? I promise I'm staying for real this time. *'Kody': No, I t-trust you. I came for a different reason. *'Chase': Oh no, you sound sick. I'll got get my staff... *'Kody': No, I'm not sick... *'Chase': Then what did you need? *'Kody': I should just cut to the chase. I'm going to ask you a really important question, okay? *'Chase': Okay... *'Kody': Chase... will you marry me? *'Chase': *blush* Uh...w-what??? *'Kody': Truth be told, I always had my eye on you, but now I have the courage to say something. *'Chase': S-so that's why you wanted me to stay? You...love me? *'Kody': blush Y-yes, I do. I really wanted you to stay, and I'm so glad you did. *'Chase': I...I don't know what to say! sniffle I thought you just didn't want to lose another healer I'M SO STUPID! *sob* *'Kody': H-hey, don't cry! If you do, then I'll- sniffle I'll start crying, too... *'Chase': *sniffle* Maybe we should focus on the getting married part then instead of crying, huh? *'Kody': Yeah, we probably should...Wait, do you mean you will marry me? *'Chase': Of course! This isn't some castle buffet. You don't just throw away the first strapping young man that asks you to marry him hoping another one comes along. Besides, I love you... *'Kody': I... wow, I feel flattered. *'Chase': Heh, you should...that was indeed my intentions...now come on, let's go plan a wedding! *'Kody': Right behind you! Kody and Grace C Support *'Kody': I don't see you very often, Grace. Good to see you. *'Grace': Hm? Oh hey, Kody. Yeah sorry, I was off training. *'Kody': That's... okay. You know, strong fighters like you make me curious. *'Grace': Why's that? *'Kody': I want to know what you're capable of, but I can start small for now. Where are you from? *'Grace': …My homeland isn't something that's necessary to know. *'Kody': Interesting... Did you do something you're ashamed of or what? *'Grace': It's complicated… *'Kody': Oh, you pissed someone off, didn't you? That seems plausible. *'Grace': What?! No, that's not what happened. Although… it's close… *'Kody': Did I bring up bad memories? *'Grace': Um… do you mind if we talk about this some other time? I just need to let out some extra steam. *'Kody': Gotcha. I'll leave you alone for now. *'Grace': Thanks. Hey, maybe we'll talk again soon? *'Kody': I think so, I actually wouldn't mind. *'Grace': Alright. See ya, Kody! *'Kody': See you. Kody and Green C Support *'Green': Hey, Kody. I need to speak with you about something. *'Kody': ...Okay, but be quick. I'm usually pretty busy. *'Green': I know what you're up to, and it needs to stop. *'Kody': Heh, I bet you expect me to play dumb now, don't you? *'Green': ...You got me there. I'll just come out with it, then. Spying on the others isn't a good practice when you're the leader of an army. You'll become paranoid. *'Kody': Me? Paranoid? I'll have you know, spying comes to me naturally. I have to keep tabs on everyone to sniff out traitors. Is that so bad? *'Green': You think there might be a traitor? Has anyone shown any suspicious behaviour? *'Kody': Not particularly, no. There isn't a traitor yet. *'Green': Then maybe you should trust your men a little. I haven't shared your activities with anyone because I don't want to start unnecessary drama, but I won't hesitate to if you start accusing people with no proof. *'Kody': I accept your terms, Mr. Green. snicker But know that I refuse to stop; it's been part of my life ever since I had to begin. *'Green': I'm not completely fine with it, but as long as you have proof before you accuse someone, I guess I can't stop you. *'Kody': One question before you leave me. *'Green': Alright, what is it? *'Kody': How did you catch me? *'Green': I'm quite stealthy myself, so as I was heading to bed one night, I spotted you sneaking around someone's tent and hid myself. *'Kody': Hmm, then I'll be sure to be more careful in your presence. Thanks for the help~ *'Green': You're welcome. I think. If you do snoop around my tent, don't leave any evidence of your being there or I'll come for you. *'Kody': ...I should watch out, eh? I suppose that's fine by me. Good day to you. *'Green': Good day. B Support *'Kody': ...Hmm, he's an interesting one. *'Green': What are you muttering about there, Kody? *'Kody': Oh, hello, Green. I didn't smell ya there. Do you wanna know? *'Green': You didn't smell me-? Never mind that, if you're willing to share, I'll hear you out. *'Kody': But do you really wanna know? *'Green': You've definitely made me curious now. Better tell me or it'll annoy me for the rest of the day. *'Kody': I will, but first you have to say the most vulgar, most explicit thing that comes to your mind. *'Green': Excuse me? *'Kody': What, is my method unconventional? That's how I tell secrets n' all that. *'Green': Oh. Well, I guess it'd be fine this once... Uh, let me think... *'Kody': Heh heh heh *'Green': And just what are you snickering at? *'Kody': Do you wanna know? *'Green': Uh, yeah? *'Kody': But do you really wanna know? *'Green': Ugh, stop toying with me and tell me, you little bitch, or I swear I'll rip your fucking tongue out so you can never speak again! *'Kody': O-oh, wow. I feel both threatened and accomplished. *'Green': That's, uh, good. I think? *'Kody': Oh, you were just trying to get me to tell you, weren't you? That's a relief. *'Green': Ha, yeah, that's it. Really curious! Hahaha... *'Kody': All right, then! So I was thinking about you, and how you never seem to, um, you never seem to speak with even a single trace of vulgarity. Or at least I thought. *'Green': Huh. That's all? You coulda just asked. I was raised in a home where such vulgarity was discouraged, and it's just stuck with me, I guess, except for when I get really angry. *'Kody': We wouldn't want that, would we? Hahaha, I'll be going now... (Before I get myself killed, anyway.) *'Green': Oh, leaving so soon? Well, see ya around. Can't believe he riled me up for that... Kody and Shed C Support *'Kody': Hello, Mr. Fighter. *'Shed': Hello to you as well, uh, Mr. Archer? How goes things? *'Kody': Well, there was something on my mind... *'Shed': And what would that be? *'Kody': If I had to guess, I'd say it's your form. I think the way you conducted yourself today was different from usual. Perhaps it's because you didn't hold you your axe exactly one foot above your head before striking the enemy? *'Shed': What, you saying I'm getting sloppy or something? *'Kody': Well, no. I just keep my eye out for people... *'Shed': Ah. Well, if you say so. I can keep a better eye on my form from now on, I suppose. *'Kody': Well, good! I'll report to you if I notice anything else! *'Shed': Right. Sounds great... Kody and Will C Support *'Will': So... You like memes? *'Kody': Um, memes? Do you mean those things that you... do? *'Will': I do a lot of things. What "things" do you mean? *'Kody': The things that other people laugh at! Those? *'Will': Yeah! Those! *'Kody': Then to answer your question... not particularly. Why do you ask? *'Will': Oh... Just, uh... wondering. *'Kody': Wondering? Why? *'Will': I just uh... like them a lot! I think they’re pretty neat. *'Kody': Right. I take it you intended to strike up a... dank conversation? *'Will': Y-Yeah... Awkward... Kody and Justine C Support *'Justine': Father! *'Kody': Oh, hello, Justine. I didn't see you there. *'Justine': That means I'm doing good, I guess. You're the one who taught me about stealth after all. *'Kody': Interesting, what did I know about stealth in the future? *'Justine': Well, it was kind of just a skill you picked up, according to you. Now that I'm here, though... *'Kody': Uh... *'Justine': I've discovered where that skill came from. You're excellent at stake out, particularly on your own soldiers. *'Kody': You would be correct. *'Justine': I don't understand. You never did that in the future. *'Kody': My future self must have been wiser than my current self, which is something I'll get used to. *'Justine': I guess you're right. Take it from someone who's older than you. *'Kody': What? No! *'Justine': In this timeline, you're eighteen. I am nineteen. *'Kody': That's... something I'll have to get used to, too. B Support *'Kody': Justine? *'Justine': Dad! Now, you're the one sneaking up on me, eh? *'Kody': I'd hardly say it was intentional. I practically waltzed right over here. *'Justine': ...Concentration is crucial for a Ninja. I must try harder. *'Kody': You're very dedicated to your training, aren't you? *'Justine': Yes. Once it was decided that I would take up the Shuriken, I've held myself to high standards. *'Kody': You know, your choice in class is a story I would like to hear some day. *'Justine': You would? Well, I would be happy to tell you. *'Kody': Thank you. *'Justine': ...Something about your tone bothers me. *'Kody': What did I do? *'Justine': You're treating me like all I have to offer you is information, but I digress. I know you aren't my "real" dad. *'Kody': You would be correct. The odds of me finding the same surrogate for you to be born are very slim. *'Justine': At least you'll have another little Matt running around... probably. I can babysit my brother if you wish. *'Kody': I haven't actually thought about children yet. Let's get back on topic here, how did you end up as a Ninja? *'Justine': Aww, now you sound like you genuinely want to know and not just for the sake of having everyone's secrets. *'Kody': Justine... *'Justine': Right. Anyway, could you imagine me, battle Ninja girl Justine, as an aspiring Cleric? *'Kody': Could you see me as a Priest? *'Justine': It would work for you. *'Kody': Same to you, then. *'Justine': I wanted to be a Cleric when I was young. I was fascinated with the healing properties of a staff, all I wanted to do was protect people. *'Kody': That would make sense... *'Justine': But you weren't exactly thrilled about the idea. You said that I needed to be able to defend myself, that I was capable of more than healing. *'Kody': And so I forced you into choosing the class you are now? *'Justine': You did. In the beginning, I wasn't appreciative of my training being the opposite of what I wanted. I was able to figure something out, though. *'Kody': What is that? *'Justine': You don't need a staff to protect people. If you have the strength and willpower, then you can save lives on a much larger scale. *'Kody': Kind of like what we're doing right now. *'Justine': Exactly. *'Kody': We'll make things right, I promise. *'Justine': Thank you, Dad. Kody and Matt C Support *'Kody': You really put in a lot of hard work out there, Matt. *'Matt': Thanks dad! That means a lot coming from you. *'Kody': I'm glad it does, but... *'Matt': But what? Is there something wrong with my form? I've been trying to do a few more tricks on Caelus in battle but I knew they were messing things up. I won't do them again! *'Kody': That's not the problem, son. *'Matt': Then what is it? *'Kody': You tend to put in much more effort than you need to. Do you mind if I ask why that is? *'Matt': Oh, that's easy. You and father are the very best! I want to be the very best right with you. So I have to keep training. *'Kody': I fear that mentality isn't healthy. *'Matt': I seem to be doing fine. I just need to make sure I'm constantly at top form and never show any signs of weakness. Piece of cake. Just like you and father made it seem in my timeline. *'Kody': That's not what I want for you... *'Matt': You...don't want me to be like you and father? *'Kody': I don't what you to hold yourself to standards because it stings when you don't meet them. Besides, your father and I, we're not perfect. *'Matt': Well I know that...but to everyone else you were. You were the leaders of the Dependable Task Force! You were heroes....my heroes. *'Kody': Oh, Matt... *'Matt': So I'm sorry dad, but I'm afraid I have to keep up my training. I made it a point not to let you and father down in my time, and I don't plan to start in this one! *'Kody': ...Very well. But please take time to rest every now and then for my sake. *'Matt': I think I can manage that, don't worry dad. Category:FERP Category:Supports